Self-closing gates are often used in areas and in places where daily attention to the gate is not required, or is not possible. Such self-closing gates typically use one of a number of designs for closing the gate after it is opened. For example, in a simple solution, widely used, a gate uses a device similar to a continental gate closer, or a simple spring-hinge closing device.
Gates on ranches and the like are often not allowed to be locked, such as gates that are on private property that is adjacent public lands, so that the private land is required to allow public access through the private property to the public land. Often private property has an interest in keeping a fence and a closed gate so that, for example, cattle cannot wander off the land. In order to allow for an automatic closing of a gate without a lock, there is often a chain or other tether that is connected at one end to the gate and at the other end to a post or the like, and there is a weight (oftentimes a tire or cinder block, or simple spring-hinge closing device) connected to the tether, so that when the gate is not latched open, it will automatically close.
Once the gate is open, to move vehicles and the like through the gate often requires the gate to be latched open, especially if there is only one user. If the latch is not released, the gate will not close. Many people who access public land through private gates are courteous and unlatch a gate when they are done using it. However, some do not. In this situation, cattle or other livestock that may be present on the land may escape, and be harmed, or cause other damage.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a gate holder that will allow a normally closed gate to return to its position from being opened, without requiring a user to affirmatively unlatch or untether the gate once it is done being used.